Al otro lado del castillo Una historia de Dramione
by DanielaPotterWeasley
Summary: ¿Qué estará pasando con Draco y Hermione? Siempre se han odiado, y ahora...¿Por qué actúan distinto cuando nadie los ve, cuando están al otro lado del castillo? ¿Será que odio y amor actúan de la misma manera? Slytherin y Gryffindor. Sangre limpia y sangre sucia. ¿Qué sucederá con ellos dos?
1. Chapter 1

** nuevo año en Hogwarts**

El quinto año de Harry, Hermione y Ron, iniciaba. Como siempre, todos los alumnos entraron al Gran Comedor para el banquete de inicio escolar, y la ceremonia de selección de los nuevos alumnos de primer curso estaba por empezar. El techo que siempre lucía un estrellado cielo mágico, mostraba la tormenta que caía sobre Hogwarts. El olor, la sensación y el ambiente, eran cada vez más húmedos. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y dirigió unas palabras de bienvenida. Todo era como siempre, se sentía ese cálido y acogedor espíritu del colegio, tan enormemente alegre que jamás habría de morir. Hermione estaba tan entusiasmada como todos los años por aprender nuevas cosas, aunque por otra parte, ella y los chicos temían por lo sucedido el curso pasado: el retorno de Voldemort. Todos se retorcían al escuchar su nombre, aunque Harry no tenía mucho de eso, pero el simple hecho de recordar lo que había pasado, los hacía estremecerse, sentir tanto frío y tristeza, como si hubiese un dementor delante de ellos.  
Al otro lado de la mesa de Gryffindor, se hallaban Slytherin, con el fantasma de El Barón Sanguinario, rondando tras de Peeves. Después, la mesa de Ravenclaw y a su lado, la de Hufflepuff que aún podía sentirse triste y fantasmal debido a la muerte de Cedric Diggory. Era por ello que muchos temían, el año pasado, Voldemort mató a Cedric, y se reunió de nuevo con sus fieles mortífagos...¿Qué cosas horribles podría hacer después? ¿Acaso era cierto? ¿Que Voldemort recuperaba fuerzas y reunía nuevas armas, para volver a desastar los líos de hace 14 años? ¿Mataría a más gente como lo hizo con los padres de Harry, y mucha gente más?  
El banquete de bienvenida terminó, por lo que todos caminaron rumbo a sus casas. Al salir del Gran Comedor, Hermione cayó al suelo. Se volteó para ver algún rastro que haya provocado su caída, y efectivamente lo encontró. Ahí de pie, delante suyo, con una sonrisa malévola y pícara como siempre, unos ojos grises que se posaban a mirarla, y una rubia cabellera alborotada, se encontraba Draco Malfoy, enemigo del trío que hacían los chicos. Ambos se odiaban mutuamente, no se resistían uno al otro. El ambiente era cada vez más tenso, hasta que alguien por fin abrió la boca.  
-Fíjate por donde caminas, sangre sucia- hablo Draco con un tono despectivo. Harry y Ron ayudaron a Hermione a ponerse de pie sujetándola uno por cada brazo.  
-Largo de aquí Malfoy- Harry defendió.  
-No llames así a Hermione- espetó Ron con demasiado enojo.  
-Tranquilo Weasley, no necesitas defender a tu noviesita sangre sucia- hizo una pausa -sólo le digo lo que es, así como tu aunque seas sangre limpia, eres una deshonra por pobretón- terminó de decir Draco, quien esbozó otra leve sonrisa.  
-¡LARGO MALFOY!- gritó desesperada Hermione. Draco se fue con sus aires de superioridad y ellos y los demás chicos, siguieron su camino hacia sus casas. En su trayecto, alguien los interrumpió nuevamente; vestida con su elegante túnica color esmeralda al igual que su sombrero puntiagudo, sus ojos con gafas clavados en Ron y Hermione, el rostro endurecido como siempre, la profesora McGonagall habló:  
-Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley, quisiera hablar con ustedes unos minutos.  
-Por supuesto Profesora McGonagall- respondió Hermione con respeto y elegancia.  
-Siganme a mi despacho, hay más gente esperando ya ahí- dijo con un tono que prendió la curiosidad de Ron y Hermione.  
Mientras los demás subían por las escaleras de mármol, ellos se dirigían con Minerva McGonagall a su despacho para nuevas indicaciones, regaños o actividades desconocidas para ellos por el momento. Se acercaron un poco más y la profesora explicó:  
-Quiero que sepan que los he escogido a ustedes dos como los nuevos prefectos de Gryffindor- al decir esto Hermione y Ron cruzaron miradas sorprendidos -adentro están los demás prefectos de las otras casas, esperando a recibir indicaciones de que deberán hacer-. Los tres entraron en el despacho y vieron las caras de quienes serían los nuevos prefectos: Ernie McMillan junto con Hannah Abbot de Hufflepuff, atrás de ellos Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil de Ravenclow, luego Pansy Parkinson que se encontraba recargada en la pared, y su compañero prefecto de Slytherin estaba en un rincón del despacho, alejado de los demás, incluso de Pansy. Los ojos de Hermione miraban de un lado hacia otro, arriba y abajo, en busca de alguien más que no fuera aquel que estaba en el rincón, él no podía ser el nuevo prefecto de Slytherin, no, para nada. Hermione volvió a posar sus ojos marrones en él y como si se hubiera percatado de lo que sus ojos hacían, el chico miró hacia ella, y habló con un tono despectivo, colocando sus fríos ojos en ella.  
-¿Sorprendida Granger? No te imaginabas que alguien que no fuera un sabelotodo como tu lo escogieran como prefecto, ¿o sí?- Draco Malfoy exclamaba mientras se acercaba a Hermione. Ella abría la boca pero no conseguía decir nada, estaba paralizada. -¿Qué pasa Granger? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- no era exactamente como Hermione se sentía, pero por su apariencia, podías apostar 20 galeones a que así era.  
-Muy bien, ya que estamos todos, he de informarles que el profesor Dumbledore requiere de su ayuda como prefectos, para hacer algunas vigilancias- interrumpió la profesora antes de que Hermione le pudiera contestar algo a Draco -no será nada nuevo, debido a que los prefectos siempre tienen turnos para revisar las mazmorras, pero esta vez no irán solos, estarán en compañía de algún profesor, y no con el otro prefecto de su casa. Se alternaran durante los días pero por lo pronto, señor Weasley, usted irá con el señor Malfoy y el profesor Snape. Señorita Abbot, estará con la señorita Granger y el profesor Flitwick. Usted señor Goldstein con la señorita Parkinson y la profesora Umbrigde. Por último, señor McMillan y señorita Patil, ustedes irán conmigo. Saben los horarios y las plantas correspondientes. Pueden retirarse-. Al terminar las indicaciones de la profesora, todos salieron del aula. Ron empezó a quejarse demasiado, en verdad se notaba muy molesto.  
-Yo, ¿¡Con Malfoy!? ¿¡Y con el profesor Snape!? ¿¡Cómo quieren que sobreviva con eso!? ¡Se volvió loca McGonagall!- en verdad estaba MUY alterado.  
-¡Calma Ron! ¡No será el fin del mundo! ¡Es sólo la primer noche!- Hermione intentó calmarlo pero por lo visto, sólo lo ponía mucho peor.  
-¡Si! ¡La primer noche! ¡Pero de cada semana Hermione!- dicho esto, Hermione, supo que sería mejor no decir nada, ella estaría igual si estuviera en su situación.  
Después de la primer noche de vigilancia, se fueron todos a su dormitorio a descansar, mañana sería un nuevo día, deberían asistir a clases y hacer sus deberes.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Cerca del bosque prohibido.**

Hermione se había levantado y salió hacia el Gran Comedor. Mientras desayunaban ella recibió una carta. La lechuza le entregó el sobre y ella cuidadosamente lo abrió y dentro vió una letra que no reconocería en ningún lado.  
"Te espero en la entrada del bosque prohibido en la noche. Te conviene ir. " Hermione se inquietó al leer la nota, no tenía nombre, ¿de quién se podría tratar? Obviamente Ron y Harry notaron la actitud de Hermione, y preguntaron de quién era y qué decía, y ella lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, por que tendría clase pronto y si no se apuraba no llegaría. Tenía clase de pociones junto con los de Slytherin, estuvo pensando todo el rato en aquel anónimo que le había llegado.  
-Señorita Granger, la noto algo distraída, ¿hay algo que deba saber?- preguntó algo enojado el profesor Snape.  
-No profesor- tuvo problemas para responderle, se quedó trabada al decir la última palabra. El profesor Snape continuó con la clase. Hermione notó que alguien la miraba constantemente. Se percató de donde provenían esas miradas y se dirigió hacia ellos.  
-¿Pensando en el anónimo de esta mañana Granger?- Draco Malfoy esbozó una de sus típicas frías sonrisas. Dicho esto él se volteó y no miró otra vez a Hermione en la clase. Ella se quedó muy pensativa, muchas ideas le llovían en su mente, ¿habría sido Malfoy? Y si era él, ¿para que la quería? ¿qué era lo que le convendría? Además, en esa hora ya deberían estar los demás en las camas y los prefectos vigilando las mazmorras. Alguien se traía algo entre manos, fuera quien fuera, Hermione no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse dejando su trabajo de prefecta.  
Estuvo muy pensativa todo el día, todos la notaban muy extraña. Ella decidió ir a la biblioteca, ya que era su mejor lugar para pensar, aparte tenía que hacer un trabajo de Transformaciones para luego ir con la profesora McGonagall a que les indicase las nuevas parejas de prefectos del día. Terminó su trabajo, y fue con la profesora McGonagall.  
-Oh, Señorita Granger, respecto a las parejas de prefectos, usted estará en este día con la señorita Parkinson y la profesora Dolores Umbridge, en las mazmorras de la primer planta, la veré luego.- Terminadas las indicaciones, Hermione esperó a que fuera de noche para empezar su trabajo de prefecta. Subió por las escaleras de mármol hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda, dijo la contraseña y entró a la sala común de Gryffindor.  
-Hola Hermione, ¿dónde has estado?- Ginny estaba sentada frente a la chimena, contemplando el quieto fuego.  
-Con la profesora McGonagall, Ginny- dijo con una sonrisa -¿tú que haces aquí?  
-Pensar, verás, tengo muchas dudas...- se puso algo intrigante -...si, mmm, tu quieres a alguien y él solo te ve como una persona más, ya que nunca se ha dado cuenta de ello, ¿crees que sería conveniente para él, o para mi que se lo diga?  
Hermione, abrió la boca, de la cual solo salieron borucas, y al final logró decir:  
-¿Es por Harry? ¿Qué pasó ahora Ginny?  
-No, no, si es por el pero no pasó nada, mejor, me voy a dar un baño- se levantó y camino hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo tras el primer escalón y se volteó a decir -por cierto, Ron ya salió para vigilar las mazmorras, si quieres buscarlo o hablar con él, esta en la segunda planta.  
-Gracias, yo también tengo que irme- Hermione salió por el retrato y bajo a la primer planta, donde se encontró a Pansy caminando hacia cualquier lado, a hacer cualquier cosa que no era vigilar las mazmorras.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas Pansy?  
-Que te importa sangre sucia, tu has tu trabajo y no hables- salió por una puerta y desapareció. Al parecer estaba sola, ni siquiera la profesora Umbridge se presentó. Entonces Hermione pensó "no hay nadie para que diga que me salí de mi trabajo, iré a la entrada del bosque prohibido". Y así lo hizo, se dirigió hacia el y cuando iba caminando, alguien gritó a sus espaldas.  
-¡Confringo!- entonces algo que había a su lado estalló y cayó delante de ella, haciendo que tropezara. Hermione estaba tirada arriba de los escombros, con sus codos descubiertos por su blusa raspados, el cabello más alborotado que nunca y varias partes de su cuerpo con un gran dolor. "Fue un grave error venir aquí" pensó enseguida. Sintió que alguien posaba una mano en su hombro y la levantaba de sobre los escombros. Él hombre que la levantó intentó girarla hacia ella pero en cuanto quiso, Hermione se fue corriendo sin rumbo alguno. Ella no pensaba a donde ir, lo único que quería era huir, de aquella persona que la citó para su mal, y salvarse de cualquier mal. Cuando menos lo pensó alguien ya la había sujetado de nuevo por el brazo, la giró para verla y entonces unos ojos grises azulados se clavaron en los suyos, traspasando su mirada, como viendo en su interior.  
-¡Suéltame!- gritó sin conseguir nada Hermione -¿Fuiste tú verdad? ¿El de el anónimo, verdad Malfoy? ¿Qué quieres ahora?- Draco la soltó.  
-No te emociones Granger, te encontré corriendo y te seguí, como mi trabajo de prefecto, al cual tu también deberías de estar cumpliendo- calló por unos segundos al ver como Hermione sangraba por los codos y notaba su sufrimiento -Ven acá, se que ni Pansy ni Umbridge están contigo, así que te llevaré a la enfermería.  
-No es necesario Malfoy, puedo yo sola- dijo apartándose de él caminando hacia el castillo. Draco se quedó estático un momento, entonces la siguió hasta la entrada.  
-Eh, Granger- Hermione volteó hacia él -creo que esto es tuyo- le entregó una cadena en la mano. Ella reconoció al instante la cadena que había perdido esa misma mañana.  
-¿Cómo es que la tienes tú?- miró con recelo a Draco -¿acaso la robaste Malfoy? ¿Es otra de las graaaandes cosas que se te dan?- dijo en un tono malicioso.  
-Se te ha caído y yo quise dártela. Disculpa por intentar ser diferente contigo- se dio vuelta y caminó para continuar su trabajo de prefecto.  
-Draco- y éste se detuvo -Gracias- él volteó y caminó hacia ella, se acercó demasiado, quedando a pocos milímetros sus bocas, luego el se acercó más como si quisiera besarla, pero se desvió hacia su oído y le susurró:  
-No siempre soy el chico malo que todos piensan, a veces suelo ser...encantador.  
Volvió a quedar a pocos milímetros de su boca, mirándola, Hermione notó que estaba decidido a besarla, que era lo que él quería. Se sintió impulsada a corresponderle en lo que el quería hacer, acercándose cada vez un poco más, sin poder detener lo que pasaría. A punto de rozarse los labios de ambos, Draco podía sentir el cálido aliento que se desprendía de su boca, el quería, lo deseaba, esa sangre sucia como él la llamaba era una odiosa sabelotodo, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo estaba planeado, pero no podía impedir sentirse así.  
Entonces Hermione reaccionó a tiempo, ¿por qué se besaría con un chico al que odia, que la trata mal, y a la vez, también la odia? Eso estaba mal, y no tenía por que suceder. Se hizo para atrás en el momento que Draco avanzó y se dio media vuelta y se marchó, ni siquiera a la enfermería, si no a descansar que seguramente el cansancio era el que la estaba volviendo loca.  
Draco se quedó ahí plasmado, pensando, reaccionando, ella es una sangre sucia y una insufrible perfecta en todo lo que hacía, ¿cómo podría ocurrir aquello? Si permitía que eso continuara sería una deshonra para su familia, la familia Malfoy, él es de sangre limpia y no se convertiría en un traicionero a su sangre, no se permitiría ensuciar su apellido.  
Caminó hacia su casa, entró en la sala común y se encontró con Pansy.  
-¿Que haces aquí Pansy?-dijo mientras ella se le acercaba, muy tentadoramente.  
-Esperándote Draco- mientras se acercaba a darle un beso, pero él se movió.  
-Ya vete, no me molestes.  
Debía admitirlo, había veces en que deseaba estar con Pansy tanto como ella, pero ahora no se trataba de eso, estaba diferente desde lo que pasó abajo con Granger. Era algo apenas sucedido, y que ya lo tenía muy agobiado. Debería irse a descansar, probablemente, eso era todo. Mañana sería un nuevo día, uno muy diferente, aquello jamás se repetiría.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. La bipolaridad de Malfoy.**

De mañana en el Gran Comedor, la gente hablaba un poco más de lo inusual, se, oía mucho más ruido, y a Hermione comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.  
-Hermione, ¿segura que no quieres ir a la enfermería? No te ves muy bien desde anoche- le dijo Ginny sabiendo todo lo que había pasado en la noche, excepto lo de Draco.  
-De verdad, estoy bien, sólo son unos raspones, nada más, y ya están cerradas las heridas, no te preocupes, estaré bien- respondió algo nerviosa.  
Hermione intentando recordar los ojos que la hipnotizaron la última noche, busco con su mirada a aquel Draco que por fin conoció, el bueno y "encantador" que había revelado ser, o por menos, había logrado aparentar. Sus ojos marrones se cruzaron con los de él, observándose uno al otro, durante pocos segundos. Hermione no podía descifrar lo que el rostro de Draco le decía, lo que expresaba. Su rostro estaba tan pálido como siempre, pero a diferencia de otros días, no tenía esa fría mirada de odio, y tampoco la de agrado que recién vio Hermione, si no que sólo la miraba, profundamente y sin sentimientos. Alguien llamó a Hermione por la izquierda, era Harry, que al parecer, estaba buscando aquello que veía la chica. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, esos pocos segundos en los que las miradas de Malfoy y Granger se cruzaron, habían sido cuando menos dos minutos. Apuró a terminar de comer, y salieron del comedor.  
En la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que también compartían con Slytherin, Hagrid volvió a enseñarles de sus escregrutos de cola explosiva, pero esta vez sin ellos por que serían muy peligrosos por que ya eran mucho más grandes que el año pasado. Hermione tomaba apuntes sentada a un lado de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, quienes lo único que hacían era cotorrear y pasar chismes.  
-¿Oíste lo que dicen por ahí Parvati?-murmuró-Se dice que anoche uno de los alumnos de Hogwarts fue atacado...-pausó un momento-...por un mortífago, en la entrada del bosque prohibido. No se sabe quien es el alumno pero se sospecha que debió ser alguien hijo de muggles, los mortífagos al atacar antes que Voldemort se los pida seguro lo hacen para "limpieza de sangre".  
Hermione se quedó atenta, escuchando, ¿cómo es que sabrían ya ellas del ataque? "Bueno-pensó-son Lavender y Parvati, pero...sólo se lo conté a Ginny, ¿les habrá dicho ella?" Estaba atónita. Si se enteraban del ataque, seguramente se enterarían de lo que pasó después, de cuando corrió, de la persona a la que se encontró, lo que pasó con esa persona, y el porque no quiso ir a la enfermería. Nada de eso podía pasar, o a Hermione, y también a Draco, les vendrían muchos problemas.  
Al termino de la clase, todos se levantaron y caminaron de regreso a el castillo.  
-¿Qué te pasa Malfoy?¿No sabes por dónde ir caminando?- le dijo Ron, al sentir el empujón que Draco le dio al pasar.  
-Lo siento, eres tan insignificante, que ni siquiera te vi- repuso Draco mirando a Hermione -¿tu que miras Granger? ¿Te importa lo que le diga a tu noviesito?  
-Pensé que...-dijo Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba a comentar por lo de anoche, le diría que pensó que era distinto, o al menos con ella...  
-Pensaste mal Granger, sorprendente que una sabelotodo como tu no se haya dado cuenta de ello.  
La chica se quedó ahí, mirándolo imposible de comprender, ¿cómo es que la noche anterior estuvo a punto de besarla y ahora, la odiaba de nuevo? ¿Acaso tendría problemas de bipolaridad? Ahora más que nunca se daba cuenta de que entre Draco y ella, sólo podía haber odio. Nada más.  
-¿Que era lo que pensaste Hermione?- Ron la miró.  
-No era nada de importancia Ron, no te preocupes-. De ninguna manera dejaría que Ron se acercara ni un solo poco a saber lo que pasó anoche, echaría chispas.  
A llegar al castillo tuvieron clase de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick. Ella estaba sentada con Seamus Finnigan brindándole ayuda, ya que siempre todo lo hacer explotar. Practicando nuevos movimientos de varita para los encantamientos, Seamus logró otra de sus típicas explosiones, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente en consecuencias, aparte de la cara del muchacho llena de cenizas. De la varita de Seamus, brotaron destellos rojos y verdes, empezaron a ambular por todo el salón y antes de estallar, llegaron a Hermione, quien quedó inconsciente al roce.  
-¡Señorita Granger! ¡Oh cielos! Señor Potter, señor Weasley, ayúdenme a llevarla a la enfermería, ¡pronto!- el profesor Flitwick se puso algo nervioso, y ni siquiera miró a Seamus.  
De camino a la enfermería, los demás chicos recién saliendo de las otras clases, se percataron de lo sucedido. Al llegar la Señora Promfey empezó a preparar una poción para mejorar a la chica.  
-Escuchen todos, la chica tiene que estar sola por un par de horas, así que retírense- dijo la Señora Promfey mientras caminaba sacando a los chicos y al profesor de la enfermería.  
Después de cierto rato, la poción estaba lista y solo habría que esperar a que Hermione estuviera consciente.  
-Oh, querida, que bueno que ya estas despierta- tomo el frasco con la poción que estaba a su derecha -tenlo, bébelo.  
-Gracias señora Promfey- Hermione bebió hasta la última gota -¿qué ha pasado?  
-Un incidente en la clase de encantamientos, querida, pero no te preocupes, el profesor Flitwick habló con la profesora McGonagall y le contó de tu estado. Tendrás que estar aquí cuando menos dos días para ver como evoluciona la poción- se pusó de pie del banco en el que estaba sentada, acomodó la almohada de Hermione y prosiguió diciendo -por ahora tendrás que descansar y no recibirás visitas hasta mañana.  
Hermione se acomodó para dormir, y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba en sueños.  
-Hermione...Hermione...-sintió que alguien le acariciaba el rostro desde la frente, hasta los labios. Ese alguien posó ambas manos en los cachetes de Hermione, sujetando su cabeza, y se inclinó para poco a poco, rozar los labios de la chica. Ella no sabia de quien se trataba, pero sin duda, la hacia sentir querida y correspondida. A esto, Hermione empezó también a mover sus labios, perdiéndose en un profundo y tierno beso, suave, pero apasionado. Ambos tenían una conexión inevitable, cualquiera que estuviese ahí podría sentir el inmenso amor que acababa de surgir, los corazones latientes, las almas prendidas, calentando y alumbrando hasta el más frío y oscuro rincón. Ella no sabía de quien se trataba, pero quien sea que fuese, ella podía sentir que él la amaba, tanto como ella a él. No quería pensar en nadie más, sólo en ese momento, en la sensación, en dejarse llevar por sus instintos de mujer. Hermione subió poco a poco su torso, poniendo ambas manos en su nuca. Él bajo sus manos acomodándolas en su cintura, haciéndole pequeñas caricias. Ella, revolviéndole el pelo a el chico, pasando sus delgados dedos por su suave cabellera. Los labios del chico estaban fríos, helados como una paleta, que la congelaban haciéndola querer más y más, pasar incluso hasta horas de esa manera, sin parar jamás.  
La chica sintió como poco a poco el chico paraba el beso, para separarse de ella, a mirarla. La muchacha quitó las manos de su cuello, y a la vez sintió como las de él se alejaban, dejándola entre el frío viento. Ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando al fin logró abrirlos después de tanta emoción, el chico se iba caminando de la enfermería. Hermione no sabía quien era así que solo dijo:  
-Espera- entonces aquel hombre se volteó y de entre las sombras se pudo observar su rostro. Una piel bastante pálida, unos ojos con mirada profunda y grises azulados, una cabellera rubia con destellos dorados y unos labios recién húmedos por el beso entreabiertos. Él chico sólo la miró, esbozó una gran y satisfactoria sonrisa, a lo que Hermione le respondió con otra igual, guiño un ojo, dio media vuelta de nuevo y se marchó. Ella no podía creerlo, había sentido lo que nunca, hasta cierto punto se llegó a sentir tan segura de que eso que él despertó en ella, jamás lo lograría hacer alguien más.  
Hermione se levantó de la cama y salió, corrió lo más que pudo en busca del chico, cuando al fin lo encontró, se acercó a él y lo tomo por el brazo.  
-¿Qué la pasa? ¿No te gustó verme? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?, se supone deberías estar en la enfermería Hermione- dijo el chico. La llamó Hermione, él nunca lo hacía, definitivamente, algo pasaba con él.  
-¿Qué? Bueno, quería saber, ¿qué fue eso Draco, qué significa?- él se acercó a ella tomándole las manos y sonriendo.  
-Lo que quieras que signifique.  
-Pero, ¿por qué eres tan distinto? ¿Acaso esto es sólo un sueño?  
-¿Lo que pasó haya adentro, no fue real para ti?- al decir esto Hermione se quedó algo pensativa. Con ese beso que se habían dado los dos, ella logró sentirse viva, más que nunca, entonces, no era un sueño.  
-Quiero una explicación, ¿qué está pasando contigo?  
El no contestó nada. Jaló su mano y la dirigió de nuevo a la enfermería. La acostó en la cama correspondiente.  
-Quédate aquí, no salgas. Quiero que te mejores- Draco se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso rápido. Salió de la enfermería y Hermione volvió a dormir.

•••  
_¡Hola! Espero les esté gustando la fanfic. Debo decir que es la primera que escribo, por lo tanto quiero saber su opinión, cualquier cosa que quieran comentar de la fanfic por favor háganmelo saber, ¡se los agradeceré demasiado! :*_


	4. Chapter 4

**4. En el turno de vigilancia.**

-¡Hermione! ¡Al fin despertaste!- exclamó Ron con mucho entusiasmo.  
-¿Cómo sigues Hermione?- preguntó Harry del lado derecho de su cama.  
-Estoy bien Harry, gracias por venir- dijo levantándose de la cama.  
-La Señora Promfey nos ha dicho que tendrás que estar aquí cuando menos dos días- pausó algo triste -pero ¡que suerte que ya puedes recibir visitas! Como ahora soy prefecto, tengo más responsabilidades, así que te ayudaré para que tu no te atrases con las tuyas.  
-No es necesario Ron, aún así muchas gracias- Hermione se volteó a mirar a Harry -¿Ustedes cómo están?  
-Muy bien, aunque me ha dolido un poco la cicatriz. Pero eso no importa, ahora tu eres quien necesita toda la atención- respondió Harry.  
-Eso es cierto, no te preocupes por nosotros. Respecto a los turnos, la profesora McGonagall hizo calendarios para cada quien y yo tengo el tuyo. Esta noche se supone que estarías con Malfoy, pero descuida, yo te cubriré- dijo Ron con simpatía.  
-Gracias Ron, eres muy buen amigo- Hermione esbozó una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, tenemos que irnos a clase, vendremos antes de que Ron se vaya a los turnos de vigilancia. ¡Descansa!- Harry dijo. Él y Ron se fueron de la enfermería. Hermione se quedó sola, sin visitas y sin poder hacer nada, aunque decidió que estando ahí, sería la mejor manera de pensar y reflexionar de su situación con Draco.  
"-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Me estará empezando a gustar Malfoy? No, eso no es, claro que no, yo lo odio."- se dijo a si misma- ¡Lo odio!- estas últimas palabras en verdad salieron de su boca y entonces alguien entró en la enfermería.  
-¿A quién odias? ¿Y por qué halas sola?- Ginny avanzó hacia ella.  
-Ah, Ginny, eres tú. A nadie, en verdad-se detuvo unos momentos a pensar-¡Tengo algo que contarte!¡Tienes que ayudarme!-estaba decidida a contárselo todo.  
-¿Qué pasa Hermione? Me estás asustando.  
-¡No se que me está pasando! Desde el otro día me ha estado hablando lindo, ¡pero sólo cuando estamos a solas los dos! De otra manera solo me insulta y se burla de mis amigos...no se que pretende...y ayer, ¡me besó Ginny! Me vino a visitar en la noche ¡y me besó Ginny! Luego lo seguí para preguntarle que significaba eso y ¡me confundió todavía más! Me dijo que lo que quisiera que significara y luego volvimos a la enfermería y me dijo que quería que mejorara y descansara...¡qué pretende! ¡Se supone que lo odio y ahora ya no se que siento por él!- se puso como loca y muy histérica.  
-¡Calma Hermione! ¡De quién hablas!  
-De...de...de...¡de Draco!- Cuando Hermione dijo esto, Ginny se quedó plasmada, sin palabras, con la boca abierta.  
-Es...¿estás hablando enserio?  
-¡Si! ¡Créeme! ¡Me está volviendo loca!  
-Entonces él...¿te gusta?  
-¡No!- pausó -Bueno...ya no lo sé- por su rostro cayeron unas lágrimas de frustación.  
-Tienes que pensarlo, analiza como te sientes, como te hace sentir, que siente él hacia ti. Yo no puedo ayudarte en eso, a lo mucho, puedo orientarte a la respuesta. Piénsalo bien- calló un momento -Me tengo que ir a clase. Enserio, tienes muchas cosas que pensar.  
Ginny salió de la enfermería. "Oh Cielos" pensó, se sintió agobiada y decidió dormir un poco.  
Mientras tanto, Ron y Harry caminaban por las mazmorras de la quinta planta.  
-Eh, Malfoy- dijo Ron.  
-¿Qué quieres ahora Weasley?- dijo con desprecio.  
-Sólo quería avisarte que la profesora McGonagall me dijo que hoy vigilaremos la primer planta pero sin profesor. Así que tendrás que portarte bien Malfoy.  
-Como sea- y se marchó junto con Crabbe y Goyle.  
Ya era de noche y Ron salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda y bajó por las escaleras hasta la primer planta. Ahí ya estaba Malfoy. Este se fue caminando sin decir palabra. Ron decidió seguirlo.  
Draco caminaba con paso decidido. Ron notó que se dirigía a la enfermería. ¿Él? ¿A la enfermería? ¿Para ver a quién? Que Ron supiera, la única persona ahí era Hermione, entonces, ¿para qué iría a ver a Hermione? Siguió caminando, luego entró Draco, y pensó que sería mejor observar desde la entrada.  
Avanzó hasta la cama de Hermione, se puso a su lado izquierdo y la observó por unos segundos.  
-Ya llegué Hermione-dijo sacudiendo a la chica. Ella con un bostezo se giró y abrió los ojos-¿A que te sorprendí, eh?  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa.  
-Vine a cuidarte, y esta vez pienso quedarme toda la noche contigo, ¿te parece bien?  
-Mmm si, creo...pero ¿a cuidarme? ¿Desde cuándo te intereso?  
-Siempre me has interesado- el chico mostró una bella sonrisa -sólo que ahora mucho más.  
-¿Ah sí? ¿En qué sentido?  
-En el mejor de todos, y si no me crees, averígualo tú misma- entonces Draco se agachó y besó a Hermione. Se separó de ella y se sentó en su cama, lo mismo hizo Hermione. Ella lo miró a los ojos, confundida por lo que estos le decían. Sentía algo muy fuerte por él, eso era más que evidente. Pero no sabía de que se trataba; ella sólo se dejaba llevar por el momento, sin pensar, sólo sintiendo.  
Él la miraba, contemplaba sus ojos marrones, hermosos para él. La observaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. Su cabello, un poco enmarañando, pero al fin bello; su nariz tan fina y delgada; y por último, sus labios, húmedos, entreabiertos, provocándole desesperadamente. "Perfecta", pensó.  
Entonces sin más pensarlo se lanzaron uno al otro. Se besaban. No se parecía al beso de la otra noche, nada en absoluto. Esta vez, era más apasionado, más profundo, más salvaje. Mejor. Su labios se movían sin ritmo alguno.  
Hermione sentía como los labios del chico eran suaves, juguetones, fríos pero a la vez calientes. Entonces abrió más la boca, sus lenguas se encontraron, se buscaban una a la otra, se deseaban, locas de al fin tocarse. Draco daba pequeñas mordidas juguetonas a sus labios, luego a su lengua, volviendo a sus labios. Ella le correspondía en todos los sentidos en el beso. Pasó su manos por la espalda baja del chico, sintiendo lo fornida que estaba.  
Draco profundizó el beso, más y más. De vez en cuando lo hacía más lento, duradero. Separó sus labios de los de la chica, empezando a besar su cuello, dando ligeros chupetones. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Hermione, la jaló más hacia él, pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, rozando sus torsos. Luego beso su hombro, se volvió hacia el cuello. La chica soltó su cabeza hacia atrás, dándole más accesibilidad a él. Empezó a bajar sus labios hasta su escote, donde paró y regresó a sus labios, mucho más intenso que nunca. Draco puso sus manos en la espalda de la chica de tal manera que la recostó, y continuó con el beso, sujetando la cabeza de la chica y ésta poniendo sus manos en el cuello de él, moviéndolas arriba y abajo, acariciando la rubia cabellera y despeinándola un poco. Con movimientos suaves de los labios, se daban besos juguetones, encantadores.  
-Espera Draco-interrumpió Hermione.  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta cómo lo hago? Puedo hacerlo mejor si quieres...  
-No, no es nada de eso, pero ¿por qué haces esto? ¿qué sientes por mí?  
-Hermione, eso...aún no lo sé...es todo tan confuso. Lo única cosa que se es que quiero estar aquí...contigo...  
-Entonces sientes lo mismo que yo, por que yo tampoco estoy segura, y debo admitir que pienso en ti muchas veces en el día. No es fácil olvidarme de esto que pasa, al otro lado del castillo.  
-Igual de ti, tu aroma, simplemente es muy dulce, enloquecedor- Draco le dió un ligero beso a Hermione.  
-Sabes, también eso que dijiste, es cierto, eres...en-can-ta-dor- esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.  
-Pensamos igual. Quien lo diría, tenemos tantos sentimientos en común, pero tantas cosas que nos diferencian...  
-Pero eso no sería un problema para nosotros, ¿o sí, Draco?  
Nosotros. Hermione había dado en el clavo. Ya estaban pensando en los dos juntos cuando ni siquiera sabía que sentían uno por el otro.  
-No, por supuesto que no. Creo que ya debes seguir descansando, duerme Hermione- dio un beso profundo, un poco más largo que los anteriores, como esos de despedida -estaré aquí para ti, no te preocupes.  
-Gracias- contestó ella, y Draco se levantó de la cama y se sentó a un lado de ella.  
Sin duda algo entre ellos estaba cambiando, y eso, los ponía felices.

No podía creerlo. Algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Ron lo vio todo. ¿Por qué? Para él estaba claro que Hermione y Draco se querían, que las ilusiones que se empezaba a crear Ron de ella, eran falsas. Estaba seguro de que no se lo contaría nadie, pero de alguna manera, desquitaría su enojo. Hermione había jugado mal con ellos, y si eso era una broma, era de muy pésimo gusto.


	5. Chapter 5

5. El comienzo de algo nuevo.

Hermione se despertó por la mañana, aún en la enfermería. Recordó que Harry y Ron habían prometido ir a visitarla la noche anterior, pero no fue así. Llegó la señora Promfey, saludó a la chica y empezó a revisarla.  
-Muy bien, todo esta en perfecto estado. Ya podrás volver a clase- dijo mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse de la cama -aún así, quiero que te cuides. ¿De acuerdo?  
-Claro señora Promfey, ¡muchas gracias!- caminó y salió de la enfermería, rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Subiendo las escaleras, vio a Draco del otro lado, pero él no la notó a ella. Siguió hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.  
-Mimbulus mimbletonia- y el retrato se abrió dejándola pasar. Se detuvo un momento a observar la sala común, pues hace dos días que no había estado allí. Oyó un ruido y se volteó hacia el retrato. Ron estaba parado a un lado de la entrada.  
-Ah, hola Ron. La señora Promfey me dijo que ya podía regresar a clases y cumplir con mis deberes...  
-Que bueno, ¿no? Así podrás estar más segura durmiendo aquí- se acercó un poco a ella.  
-Mmm, sí, supongo...-dijo algo extrañada- ¿qué tal tu guardia ayer con Malfoy?  
-No muy bien, ya sabes, por que nos odiamos.- Hermione respiró algo aliviada, pero ella sabía que evidentemente Malfoy había estado con ella y no con Ron.  
-Bueno, iré a darme un baño para bajar a clases, nos vemos en Pociones- y la chica subió hacia su dormitorio. Ron estaba muy extraño, ¿y si se había dado cuenta de lo que pasó con Malfoy? Nada de eso podía pasar, de lo contrario, Harry y Ron dejarían de ser sus amigos.  
Mientras Hermione estaba en la ducha, Ron, Harry y Ginny, estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunando.  
-¿Qué pasa Ron? No has probado bocado desde que te sentaste- dijo Ginny.  
-No tengo hambre- dijo apartando el plato de él.  
-Vamos, Ron, algo te pasa, dinos que es- insistió Harry.  
-Luego, nos vemos en pociones- entonces salió del Gran Comedor.  
Caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Llegó a el aula, y entró en ella. Hermione ya estaba ahí, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada.  
-Ron, ¿no deberías estar desayunando en el Gran Comedor?- preguntó Hermione.  
-Debería, pero me quise adelantar. ¿Acaso tu esperas a alguien?- dijo con tono retador.  
-No, a nadie en absoluto. ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
-Por nada, es que, sólo pensé que...olvídalo.  
-Ron, has estado muy extraño- Hermione tomó las manos del chico -¿hay algo que te este pasando? ¿te he hecho algo yo?-  
En ese instante entró Malfoy a la clase, entonces Ron se abalanzó sobre Hermione y la besó. No cualquier beso, era un beso extremadamente intenso, que hacía como si la chica también lo deseara. Ella trataba de pararlo, pero no podía, el cada vez se aferraba más a ella. La tomaba por la cintura y la jalaba más y más hacia él. Ron quería que Malfoy se diera cuenta, era su manera de "venganza". Pero pronto llegaron los demás alumnos, de los cuales Ron no se percató, y seguido de ellos, el profesor Snape. Entonces él soltó a Hermione y ambos se sentaron en sus lugares, uno al lado del otro.  
-No, señorita Granger, me temo que no se podrá sentar allí. No queremos más demostraciones...amorosas. Por favor, cámbiese a un lado del señor Malfoy- dijo el profesor Snape, mientras Hermione le obedecía.  
-Hola Draco- dijo la chica, pero este parecía no escucharle.  
La clase continuó y Draco no le dirigió a Hermione la palabra en el resto de ésta.  
-¿Nuevo novio Granger?- al fin pronunció algo.  
-Si te refieres a Ron, él fue quien me besó ¡te lo juro! Pero por favor, no te enojes conmigo- dijo excusándose.  
-Seguro el fue quien te besó- pausó y se acercó a susurrarle al oído -como cuando yo te besé esas veces ¿verdad? Y al igual que a mi, le correspondiste...  
-¡No, por supuesto que no!  
-¡Lo vi Hermione! ¡No soy un tonto!  
La clase de pociones terminó y todos salieron. Hermione salió corriendo por el pasillo hacia el baño de prefectos. Dijo la contraseña y entró. Se escondió en un rincón, tirándose al suelo y lloró todavía con más ganas. Draco se percató de lo que sucedía, y corrió tras ella. Entró en el baño, la tomó por los hombros y la jaló hacia él.  
-¡Déjame en paz Malfoy!  
-¡No lo haré Hermione!  
-¿Qué quieres? ¡Vete!- dijo entre sollozos. Draco la abrazó fuertemente por unos segundos, luego se separó de ella y la besó.  
-Escucha, no me gusta verte con otros, pero mucho menos me gusta verte llorar, por favor, para...- dijo Draco dándole otro abrazo.  
-Pero ya te lo explique, él fue quien me besó, no yo a él...me traté separar de él, pero no pude, eso fue lo que pasó.  
-Lo sé y te creo. Pero es que verte con él, besándote, ¡me hizo estallar de furia! ¡Estaba muy celoso! Por que yo...yo...  
-Pero yo no lo quiero a él, ¡yo te quiero a ti!- gritó Hermione. "Te quiero" esas palabras habían salido de su boca, estando en el punto clave. Los dos se miraron. Perfectamente encontrados los ojos marrones de Hermione y los grises azulados de Draco. Él abrió la boca, pero sin pronunciar nada. Lo mismo intentó ella, sin logro alguno. Dado a que ninguno de los dos tenía palabras para explicar lo que sentían, decidieron mostrarlo con acciones, y se besaron.  
Entonces ese fue el beso que lo cambió todo, que les hizo saber que algo en ellos había cambiado, que su conexión era otra, que surgía el comienzo de algo nuevo. No sabían por que, ni como, ni cuando, no tenían idea de nada sobre eso, sólo sabían que se querían. Querían estar así, juntos, por el tiempo más largo que pudieran, sentirse amados, amar; sentirse protegidos, uno por el otro; que su unión era algo poderoso, que nadie podría destruir, y que de esa manera, las cosas no sólo en ellos, irían mejor. Mucho mejor.  
Fue el beso en el que no se necesita describir para saber lo que sienten, lo que piensan, lo que desean. Una sola mirada bastaría para saberlo, aquello era muy fuerte. Ambos por fin sabían que sentían el uno por el otro, encontraron las palabras correctas para la situación. Eran salvajes, intensos, pasionales, desbocados, pero no era por diversión, ni por locura, sino, amor.  
-Hermione- comenzó a decir el chico -en verdad, nunca quise herirte, no me gusta verte sufrir, ¡mucho menos por mi culpa! Discúlpame, soy un tonto, a mi enserio me interesas. ¡Muchísimo! Y tu lo has dicho, ambos sentimos lo mismo...  
-Amor- interrumpió ella.  
-Exactamente. No se porque no me di cuenta de eso antes Hermione, pero ahora lo sé, ¡estoy extremadamente loco! No sabes cuanto me hipnotizas, con ese suave y a la vez dulce aroma, y esos hermosos ojos marrones que tienes- pasó su mano por unos mechones que le caían en el rostro -y esos labios, que sin duda me tientan a querer besarlos todo el día, que me gritan desesperadamente "bésame mucho". Quisiera gritarle a todo el mundo lo que siento por ti, decirles que...¡te amo!  
-No tienes ni idea Draco. Tu eres tan magnífico, perfecto. Amo tus ojos claros cuando me miran, cuando me traspasan. Tu actitud desafiante de chico malo, ni se diga, ¡me encanta! Pero tus labios, me encanta besarlos; son tan suaves, fríos, juguetones. Simplemente, creo que ese gran odio que te tenía, no era más que una manera de disfrazar que ¡te amo!  
Ambos dibujaron en sus rostros una amplia sonrisa, satisfechos de ya no tener que fingir más con el otro.  
-Tengo una idea para esta noche-dijo Draco-ya que hoy también nos toca el turno de vigilancia juntos, podemos hacer...algo...los dos.  
-Claro, pero ¿qué?- preguntó ansiosa Hermione.  
-Será una sorpresa, ya verás, ¡te encantará!- ambos se levantaron del suelo -¿le has contado a alguien? Ya sabes, de lo nuestro desde hace un par de días...-dijo Draco.  
-Pues sí, a Ginny, pero hay muchas cosas nuevas que debo de contarle. ¿Te veo en la noche?  
-Por supuesto- terminó de decir, y se besaron de nuevo. Salieron del baño de prefectos juntos, y luego cada quien siguió su camino. En la noche ya habría tiempo entonces de aclarar más dudas, por ahora, saber que ambos se amaban, era más que suficiente.


	6. Chapter 6

6. La cena.

Emocionada desde el baño de prefectos, Hermione se dirigió hacia la planta correspondiente que cuidaría, en la que estaría con Draco. Él le tenía preparada una sorpresa, y eso ponía la ansiedad de Hermione más grandes.  
Al llegar, ya nadie estaba habitando las mazmorras, sólo Draco. El corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Tomó su mano y la guió hacia su sorpresa. Cuando se detuvo, entonces lo vio; él le había preparado una ligera cena, para estar juntos, celebrando.  
-Oh cielos, ¡Draco! No te hubieras molestado, enserio...-trato de decir algo, pero él la cayó con un tierno beso. Mientras estos movían sus labios, se acercaban a donde estaba la pequeña cena. Poco a poco, sin parar el beso, se fueron sentando. Cada vez estaban más cerca; Draco la tomaba por la cintura aferrándola a él, como si alguien pudiese robársela. Ella lo tomó casi de igual manera. Hermione se sentía victoriosa, tranquila, amada. Draco la hacía sentir millones de cosas, él con tan sólo una mirada, podía hacerla hasta pedazos si él quisiera; él era muy controlador, pero ambos sentían lo mismo, así que no habría de que preocuparse.  
Draco se dejaba llevar por el momento, sentir los labios húmedos de la chica contra los suyos, era lo mejor de todo. Poder pasar sus manos por su delicada cintura, hacerle caricias, disfrutar de cada uno de los momentos a su lado.  
-Bueno, creo que deberíamos parar un poco ¿no crees? La comida no se desaparecerá sola. -dijo el chico, soltándola. Ella rió y ambos empezaron a cenar.  
-Draco-lo miró a los ojos-¿cómo es que antes me odiabas y ahora...?  
-Algo cambio en mi este verano. De pronto empezaste a interesarme, muchísimo, y aquel día, en el bosque prohibido, te veías hermosa a la luz de la luna, y no me pude resistir. Simplemente, ocurrió.-Clavó sus brillantes ojos grises azulados en los de ella, mirando a través de la chica, descifrando lo que ella sentía en ese momento.  
-Te entiendo. A mi me pasa igual.  
Terminaron la cena y Draco desapareció todo con un hechizo, entonces volvió a ella. Colocó delicadamente sus manos en sus hombros, la acercó a él, dejándola a pocos centímetros de sus labios. Bajó sus manos suavemente hasta sus muñecas; empezó a caminar hacia atrás con ella y la recargó en la pared, poniendo cada una de sus manos al lado de cada hombro. El chico cada vez se sentía más atraído por Hermione; contempló cuidadosamente sin escapar ningún detalle, el rostro tan fino y hermoso que él ya conocía. La besó. Ella correspondió. Movían suavemente sus labios, apenas rozándose; sus bocas húmedas, se calentaban una a la otra; besos pausados y largos abundaban en ese momentos, haciendo la noche duradera. Cada vez que se besaban, algo en ellos cambiaba, se sentía mejor que nunca. Él soltó una de sus muñecas para colocar su mano en la cintura, separando a la chica de la pared y pegándola a su cuerpo lo más posible. La otra mano la colocó en uno de sus cachetes, sujetando su cabeza, profundizando el beso. A Hermione le empezaban a temblar las piernas, entonces la se agachó y tomó sus piernas por la parte de atrás de la rodilla, la cargó hacia él y poco a poco fue caminando, a un lugar más privado para seguir con eso que tanto deseaban. Ella colgó sus manos en el cuello del chico, atacó a su boca con unas pequeñas y juguetonas mordidas, explorando lugares ya antes conocidos. Abrían más y más sus bocas, entonces sus lenguas se cruzaron, una a la otra se buscaban más que nunca. Draco empezaba a seguirle con las mordidas. Ladeaban sus cabezas para darse más accesibilidad; se besaban con ganas, con desesperación, como si fuese a ser el último de todos.  
Llegaron al baño de prefectos, Draco acomodó a Hermione en una banca y se inclinó hacia ella.  
-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que estas muy guapa?  
-No...  
-Pues estás guapísima y hermosa...- de nuevo la besó. Fue un beso corto, pero él empezó a bajar a su cuello, dándole bellas caricias con sus labios. Hermione movía su cabeza hacia atrás. No podía negarlo, cada beso era distinto, en algo muy mínimo, pero al fin y al cabo, mejor. Sentía millones de mariposas en su estómago, escalofríos alrededor del cuello, le temblaban las piernas, se quedaba muda. Entonces él siguió bajando, desabrochó la corbata de Gryffindor, y abrió unos pocos botones de su blusa. La abrió un poco más, dándole más acceso a besar sus hombros, bajar por su escote. Hermione hizo lo mismo, desabrochó la corbata de Slytherin, desabrochó la camisa, y le besó. Pero ella estaba decidida a volver a sus labios, entonces cada beso era más suave, lento, cada segundo era eterno para ellos. Empezaba a sentir escalofríos. Algo había cambiado en ese instante, algo era muy distinto.  
-¿Qué pasa Hermione? ¿Hay algo que deba saber?  
-No...bueno sí...es que...tengo miedo Draco  
-¿Miedo? ¿De qué podría tener miedo alguien como tú y además teniendo a un chico que la protege?  
-Tú lo sabes ¿no? Que Voldemort ha regresado, y pues tu eres sangre limpia y yo no...eso te convierte en un traidor de sangre y...no quiero que algo nos pase, a cualquiera de los dos- le dio un fuerte abrazo a Draco.  
-Yo tampoco quiero eso Hermione, pero ahora con mucha más razón tenemos que unirnos, ser fuertes y disfrutar cada momento juntos...-algunas lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de la chica. Draco la abrazó y la besó- no te preocupes, te prometo que a ti nada te pasará mientras estés a mi lado.  
Se abrazaron, por algunos minutos. Su amor era muy fuerte ahora al igual que su miedo. ¿Cómo un sangre limpia con una sangre sucia? Se preguntaba a menudo Hermione, no dejaban de surgir las dudas en su cabeza, que cada vez le provocaban más y más miedo. Ella se separó desesperadamente de él y lo besó. Lo hizo como si dijera "esta será la última vez", como aquellos besos de despedida, largos y hermosos, pero a la vez dolorosos. Él correspondía al beso de Hermione, y la entendía, pero no podía sentir lo mismo que ella, no de la misma manera. Entonces el la obligó a calmarse tomando las riendas del beso. Pausado, lento, largo, sus labios suavemente moviéndose, y luego la llevó de nuevo a aquellos, incontrolables y salvajes, apasionados con coraje, con actitud. Él puso una mano en la cabeza de Hermione empujándola hacia él. Abrieron más su bocas y de nuevo las lenguas entraron en acción. Regresaron con los labios mucho más intenso que antes y de pronto...  
-¡Desmaius!- Ron había entrado en el baño,de prefectos, al parecer debía llevar todo el tiempo espiándolos. Había hecho el hechizo aturdidor a Draco, quien ahora yacía en el suelo inconsciente.  
-¡Que te pasa Ron! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- Hermione estaba llorando.  
-Él no te merece. Además tu eres una sangre sucia, de seguro sólo eres una diversión para él. ¿Acaso creíste que en verdad te quería? ¿Creíste que estaría dispuesto a ser un traidor para su sangre, la familia Malfoy?- ella empezaba a llorar con más ganas -¡Me sorprendes Hermione! Siendo tan inteligente y no te pudiste dar cuenta de que lo que este te dice, es mentira- tomo a la chica y la obligó a levantarse -ahora vámonos, el turno de vigilancia se acabó.  
Ella no podía decir nada, se quedó sin habla, ya no sabía a quien creerle, si a sus sentimientos, o a su amigo y a su razonamiento. Estaba muy dolida, en verdad ella lo amaba y sufría cada vez que pensaba en aquello. Por ahora no quería saber nada de él, alejarse un poco para pensar las cosas sería el mejor remedio. Lo que tuviese que llegar, llegaría y ya habría tiempo de ponerle cara.

Tras un para de horas, Draco despertó. Estaba en el suelo acostado, no comprendía muchas cosas en ese instante; para empezar, ¿dónde estaba Hermione? ¿Habría escapado de él? ¿Se arrepintió de quererlo? Esas y muchas más preguntas le daban vueltas en la cabeza. Pocos momentos antes, en lo que él recordaba, estaba besándola, haciéndole caricias, disfrutando de lo que ahora sabían que era amor, y ahora, nada. ¿Qué la había hecho cambiar de opinión? Draco estaba devastado, llorando desesperadamente de su enorme sufrimiento. Sin rumbo alguno, salió del baño de prefectos, caminó y caminó, pareciera que se había pasado de copas de whisky de fuego. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba adentro del bosque prohibido, sin saber a donde ir, por donde salir. Entonces buscó el lugar más seguro bajo un árbol, se sentó, cerró los ojos húmedos de tanto llorar y durmió.

¡Hola! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo la fanfic, quiero decirles que es la primera que escribo y no se qué les parezca, por favor, cualquier cosa que quieran comentar, ¡se los agradeceré muchísimo! La hago para ustedes, así que si no les gusta algo díganme, o sugiéranme que puede pasar después, cómo puedo mejorarla, etc. En verdad, en verdad, quiero que me ayuden con eso ¡por favor! ¡Enserio estaré muy agradecida!


End file.
